Bless The Child
by Scrotie McBoogerBalls
Summary: After Jonathan's threats Clary is seeing malavolent visions of something darker than they could ever imagine. Jonathan has a new plan, and it's far more sinister than any he's had before. Jace's new ability makes him one of Jonathan's new Guine Pigs, he wants something from BOTH Jace and Clary, and they have to figure out what that is... before it's too late. AU/a little bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLOOOOOO SCROTIE MCBOOGERBALLS IS BACK!_**

**_First of all, I want to apologize immensely for my absence. My old computer crashed with ALL my stories on it, and I had written SO much than what is already posted for my other stories that every time I tried to write again, I just didn't have the motivation or the inspiration. I had already gotten all my inspiration written down, and to rewrite it really hurt me. I was very upset I lost so much of what I had already written, that I had cried (and I rarely cry). I have definitely gotten back into the swing of things, I have been taking literature classes, as well as fiction writing classes in college to kind of help get my inspiration, and motivation back. Believe it or not, it helps to get rid of any writer's block, or anything that get's you unmotivated like what happened to me. When you have a Professor tell you something has to be turned in at a certain time, and it HAS to be done, or you FAIL you are more apt to get it done, than when you have all the time in the world. _**

**_So one other thing, I am sorry for this, but I have to be honest, some of my stories won't be continued because of ALL the information on them that I lost. HOWEVER, I am relieved to tell you that NOT ALL of them will be discontinued. Slut Year, and Post Pardon will be continued. With Slut Year, I might start over and rewrite it though. Before my computer crashed I DID come to a screeching halt with that story, and that halt is still here, so I think If I start over, make it better, start it from the beginning, I might find my path again with that story. I really don't want to give up on that story. I DID however, write more chapters for it BEFORE my computer crashed...uuugghhh so even though I had writer's block on that one, I still lost all the things I wrote for it._**

Post Pardon will take a new turn. I wrote so many chapters before my computer crashed that I literally had no idea where to continue with it. I couldn't remember most of what I written, and I was REALLY proud of what I had written at the time as well. Sad. But I have gotten back into writing it again, and it looks like the plot might turn a bit into a new direction. When I update that one, I will give you guys an idea. My other stories will either go completely on hold, or be deleted. I really don't have any love for them, and to be honest, I think I forced myself to write them.

**_I won't be doing that anymore. I don't even know why I started them in the first place. :(_**

**_This story!? is ENTIRELY NEW! I've had this idea since I first left Fanfiction, but because I couldn't bring myself to write ANYTHING, so I had put it off until now. Forgive me, this is not entirely edited, I wanted to make an announcement, and I despise Author's Notes with no Chapter. No offense to those who do that, because I HAVE done that before, but I am trying like hell not to do that. I think I am going to start a Tumblr or something, that way you guys can follow me, and I can tell you there if, for whatever reason, I have to stop writing on this site, or if I have to take a break due to school, work, and social life. I'd rather tell you guys there, than post an athor's note here, with the disappointment of no chapter. I will try not to post Author's Notes without chapters. I can't promise it won't happen for sure, but I will at least try._**

**_So if you want some background inspiration that came along with this new story, than I suggest you read the Author's Note in the end. Unless you don't care, which I don't care if you don't care, lol, just thought I'd share. _**

**_So this prologue is VERY dark near the end, so heath my Warning!_**

* * *

Bless the Child

Preface..

The air was overbearingly heavy. Clary found herself taking deep breaths, trying to keep her oxygen in her lungs. She glanced around her surroundings, not taking too long to before realizing she was in an old cabin in the middle of a forest. Creaks, and cracking noises filled her ears. This place was old, so old she feared it would topple down on top of her at any moment. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to gain some kind of warm, the attempt being only futile. With each breath she took, a cloud of mist left her lips. This was no ordinary cold, there wasn't any snow outside. Just her, the darkness of the cabin, and this numbing cold.

She moved further into the cabin, her voice calling for anyone near, asking if someone was around. She knew. This was one of those dreams, where she knew she was sleeping somewhere, and this was only images projected by her brain. But the situation she walked in made her curious. Where was she, why would she dream of such a dark malicious place? Something else was here with her, she could feel it, and it made her uneasy.

Maybe this wasn't a dream.

Of course elsewhere, she slept in her room, in Luke's house.

But this was no ordinary dream. Something brought her here, and it made her bones tremble within her flesh.

Then there was something else that told her that she needed to see this, whatever this was. It was important, informational. She needed it to bring her friends and family peace. For her and Jace to finally move on, live a normal a life.

Perhaps, not so normal, but more normal than this.

The further into the cabin she descended, the darkness wasn't so thick. She could see things that hung on the walls. Photographs, knick-knacks of carousels, and horses. Little blonde girls smiled widely at the camera for such beautiful pictures. This home use to belong to a family. This was not always a malevolent place, or maybe it was. Clary looked at the photographs noticing a happy family. They images ranged as the children became older, and she noticed the smiles eventually faded, until there was nothing left.

A teddy-bear lay by the fireside, tarnished, slightly burnt, and lonely. What had happened here? She bent down to dig through the ashes, finding small old toys, this place must've fallen apart ages ago. These toys were from possibly the 70s or 60s. Tears swelled behind Clary's eyes as she hugged the teddy close to her chest.

Poor children, something evil came and destroyed them.

Clary was a Shadowhunter, and she knew very well what kind of evil had done this. When she glanced up, she realized the path of the old flames traveled along the walls, the furniture and the floor. What kind of demon could have done this? They usually leave behind a mess, not a broken glass of dead memories, and disturbed faces. She remembered her apartment, when the Ravener attacked her. The deep claws that penetrated the walls, and the floor. The spots and large puddles of blood. The obvious sign of a struggle, and possibly death. The memory of her heart falling to the pit of her stomach when seeing the blood. When her mother was nowhere to be found. When she called out "Mommy!?" when she hadn't called her mother that since she was 8 years old.

Suddenly a vile smell intruded her nostrils, she gasped and nearly choked. It was the smell of rotten meat. She stood up quickly, still holding the stuffed toy in her pale freckled hand. She made her way slowly around the bend of the house, coming to the kitchen, where blotches of fire spread about the room, lighting her way through the darkness, only revealing the immoral site before her.

"Hello, sister" He grinned, and she felt a gust of wind the very moment she flashed it at her. She shivered, but fought it, she would not allow her brother to feel she was afraid of him. Most likely she never was, to her he was lost, lonely little boy who never had a chance. But now… something about him terrified her. The way his eyes were darker than usual, the way the smell made her stomach toss and turn. Something else was happening. "This home belonged to the Fox's. A human family, more less."

Clary looked around again, noting again, the thickness in the air, and the feeling someone else, or something was there. Besides her demonic brother of course.

"They had fallen into a trap, without even knowing," His smooth voice traveled through the air, locking on to her skin, as it twitched with each word. "Humans tend to do that quite frequently. They are incredibly interested in the unknown… well…." He chuckled. "What is unknown to them…. And yet…. Are increasingly afraid of it. They play with séances, Ouija boards, summoning spells… things they have absolutely no knowledge of what the fuck they're doing. So what happens…?" His voice lingers in the air, while Clary shivers beneath his gaze.

"They invite something in. Not ordinary demons, the ones you and Jace encounter, these are far worse… they do things that are far more worse… than that of eating you, clawing at you… these demons destroy and kill your soul. They consume your entire life, sucking the energy clear from your body. They aren't stupid, Clarissa." He laughed. "They know while humans want to believe in fairytales, they also think it's a silly fantasies of a child's mind. Anyone who claims they saw a _demon_…" he mocked the word, the way a mundane atheist would. "They would be thrown into a madhouse… so they live for the rest of their lives… listening to the voices of Hell whispering at their ears. While nobody else can see them, or hear them. It's like being trapped in the middle of the woods, in the dark, with no one to come find you…." He smirked. "That's what happened to this family… what's _still_ happening to them… a teenage boy and his friend thought it would be fun to play with a Ouija Board, perhaps contact a long lost friend, but instead they got a new friend, that never… wanted…. to…. leave."

"What am I doing here?" She demanded through gritted teeth, partly from anger, the other part from the cold.

"You have something I want." He sneered, and she took a step back. "Besides you of course, my dear."

"What are you talking about?! She growled. I have nothing you could possibly want. Other than myself, which I will never let you have!" She gripped herself tighter, feeling the cold bite her like insects crawling on her skin. He only smiled at her words.

"Oh… I will have you, one way or another. You _and_ your precious Angel Boy. But you're wrong, Sister." She approached her, she stood still, not wanting to show her fear. His hand reached out, and touched a curl, that blew from the wind that came from nowhere. "You do have something else that I want, that I need. You just don't know it yet." He stopped and looked at her, deep into her green orbs, like they washed away, for only a moment, his sanity. "I can't believe I never thought of it before. It's brilliant!" He laughed maniacally before turning around and walking to the stove.

"Tell me what it is!" She demanded, taking two steps closer.

Jonathan put his hand on the handle of the stove, his eyes so dark, they ripped through her soul. Why was he so frightening? What was it?

"Why my dear sister, if I told you, what would be the fun in that?" He ripped open the old stove, it creaked and screeched as it fell, revealing something cooking inside, but she could not see. She locked eyes with Jonathan, he jerked his head in his own direction, beckoning her to him. Despite her fear, her curiosity got to her, and so she walked.

Each step made her body feel heavier, colder, yet hotter. Her sweat pants collecting the blood that smeared the linoleum on the floor, almost making her slip. She fought the urge for tears, and shaking sobs. She still stubbornly would not let him see that he has succeeded in scaring her. The blood, came from somewhere, but whom? The family in the photos? Clary finally was standing next to Jonathan, whose smile only widened, she glanced towards the stove, than back. The fire reflected in his eyes, almost like seeing Hell hidden beneath his outer shell.

"How do I know you won't push me in?" She said. He smiled.

"Clever girl, but that sort of ending is only for wicked witch who eats children. We both know that you don't eat children, do we?" Clary just stared into his eyes, not willing to trust him. "Fine, I will stand back, and watch." He began backing away. "I've always loved to watch anyways." He stood across the room from her. Watching her from the old, dusty dining room table.

She looked back at the oven again, and slowly bent down. Something in the back of her mind was screaming not to look. That it was something that she didn't want to see. _Wake up, wake up!_ She could hear a voice that sounded close to her own. _You don't want to see this, wake up before you do!_ But it was like she had no control over her choices, her body slowly bent down, eventually bending her knees until she was looking straight into the dark over, the foul smell, becoming hard to bear. Once the smoke cleared she saw a small figure inside… she gasped

Her screams echoed through the house, like she had fallen down a tunnel. An inhumane voice laughed back at her, from all around her. The infant's skin was burnt through to the bone, the flesh dripped down into the grease trap, and remnants of what might have been a blanket, fluttered away into the air.

Tears rushed down her face, as she screamed and grabbed hold of the dead child. Almost begging for it to be alive. While this was only a dream, and the child was not real, Clary's heart had shattered as she cradled the baby corpse in her arms.

"How could you!?" She screamed. "How you could you kill a baby in such an awful way!?" She squeezed, hoping to bring her own life into the child, rocking back and forth, her white tank top now soaked in blood. She dared herself to look down at its face, it had obviously died while screaming for its life, while it roasted away in the oven. Tears soaked the child's face, while she held it close.

"At least you're with God, and not in pain." She whispered to it.

_THERE IS NO GOD HERE_!

The in humane voice returned, she could almost see its face in the window above the sink, its dark features, and teeth bared at her. He laughed, while she suffered for the innocent child.

A cold hand caressed her shoulder.

"They are easily expendable." Jonathan whispered in her ear.

And suddenly rage ran through her, an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness for the child filled her until it boiled over. She turned on him, and wrapped her fingers around his throat, forgetting that it was a dream, forgetting that Jonathan was not really here. She tried to strangle him, to choke the life out of him.

"DIE!" She screamed, while the voices laughed again.

~0~

She sprang from her bed, screaming, and shaking from sobs. She was thankful to be gone from that horrible nightmare. She trembled and shook with sobs. As she sprang from her bed, rushing to be dressed. She needed Jace, right now, she just felt she needed him more than anyone. Her mother, tensed at the very sound of her evil son's name. Luke was silent for her mother's sake. Simon just wouldn't understand, but Jace would. She needed him.

She rushed down the stairs, ignoring the concerned voices from her parents, as she ran out the door. Finding an alley, and drawing a portal, she didn't want to waste time getting there. For some reason the Institute seemed farther away than usual. Despite the fact she had portaled to only a few blocks away, in another alley. She rushed past people, eliciting dirty looks, and "Watch outs!" and "Do you minds!" She rushed up those family marble stairs that had once been strange to her. Now it felt more like home, than it did with her mother.

Almost there. She thought.

As she arrived at the door, not even finishing her words when citing "In the name of the Angel-" the door burst open, almost as if the Angels above knew of her distress, and wanted her to reach Jace just as quickly as she did. She rushed through the familiar room with the rug on the floor, with the image of Raziel staring up at those who enter. Clary practically jumped into the elevator, hysterically pushing the button to go "Up". She may end up breaking it, but she had no care whether she did or not.

At arriving at the top, she nearly ran over Isabelle.  
"Clary!?" Izzy, grabbed her, trying to calm her down. "What is wrong!?"  
"I need Jace!" Clary sobbed, trying to break free from Isabelle.  
"Okay, I'll take you to him, but you have to calm do-" but Clary pushed Izzy back and ran down one of the hallways. In her panicked and scared trance, she didn't even think about if Izzy knew where he was. She went straight to the infirmary, thinking he may still be there after recovering from the Heavenly Fire, but he wasn't she ran back down the hallways towards his room.

Isabelle slammed through the training room, interrupting what looked like an Argument between her two brothers. Alec was picking up pieces of his new expensive iPhone 5s, while Jace stood above him, looking amused, but also a hardness existed behind his eyes. When they made contact with Izzy, they suddenly switched to being concerned, his mouth parting, as he started to meet her half way as she jogged towards them.

"Clary's here- what's going on?"

"Jace broke my fucking phone!" Alec shrieked, practically staring at his phone the same way he watched their brother depart into the next life during his funeral.

"Why!?" Isabelle asked. "Jace, that thing cost like $400!"

"Exactly!" Alec yelled.

"I was doing what a best friend should." Jace rolled his eyes. "Keeping him from pathetically calling his _ex_boyfriend, and hanging up." Jace put emphasis on the _ex_.

"He has a point, Alec." Isabelle sighed.

"So he can break my $400 dollar phone?" Suddenly Isabelle remembered the price of the phone, and shook her head as if to shake back the memory.

"Yeah what gives!? – nevermind- more important things are happening!" She shook her head. "Clary's here, and she's freaking out!"

"What!?" Jace's eyes bulged. "Why!?"

"I don't know she won't tell me, she just said she needed you. She was hysterical, Jace!" She didn't even finish her sentence, before Jace was rushing out of the training room. Just when he crossed through the doors, he saw Clary's figure rush by, he quickly shot out, grabbing her arm. This startled her, and she whipped around, smacking him, and punching his chest. Despite her lacking in training, it actually hurt, not enough to knock him out of his whim, but enough for him to feel it tomorrow. He groaned in response, but kept his cool, as he attempted to calm his girlfriend down.

"Clary, calm down!" He shouted. "It's just me, it's alright!"

Clary, finally let her eyes, focus, then let herself fall against him, her eyes soaking his shirt as he body racked with sobs and her arms squeezed him tightly. Jace brought his hands up to her hair, running his fingers through it, while she sobbed against him.

"It was horrible." She cried.

"What was horrible?" Jace asked, but didn't get an answer. He finally pulled back from her, at first she didn't want to budge, she gripped his shirt tightly, nearly ripping it. He looked into her water soaked eyes.

"Clary you have to tell me what's wrong. What happened? I can't help you unless you tell me!"

Alec and Isabelle stood behind them, watching them closely, with worried eyes. Waiting for her answer.

"Jonathan…"

* * *

**Background information:**

**The inspiration of this story is based on true events.**

**The family and this house is based off a real family. When my mother was a teenager, one of her best friend's (Who is now my Aunt because she married into our family) brother purchased a Ouija Board with his best friend. They thought they'd contact an old friend who died in a car accident not long before, and they thought they were talking to her... it wasn't her in the Ouija Board. My mother asked it to spell their friend's name... and it spelled it wrong. My mother continued to call it a liar, and you know what it wrote back? "FUck YoU BiTch DIE!" My mother kept on demanding its name, and it just kept repeating "Nancy, Nancy, Nancy." Still spelling it wrong, by the way. and it would just start counting 123456 123456 123456, and finally it said its name was ZENO. Well, it took a lot of research on my part, at first I thought maybe it just lied about its name, but then I finally found it, only spelt different. It's called the Demon of Deception (lies obviously) Fucked up, huh? So... her family was never the same after that, her brother went crazy, and ended up in a mental institution, trust me, before this he was normal. Her father went nuts, walking aimlessesly up and down the streets until he wandered to the train tracks and got hit. My Aunt has refused to speak about the Ouija Board and the Demon for years, well, not too long ago she's been diagnosed with Cancer, don't worry, it's actually not that bad, they can take care of it. But she confessed to my mother that there was always something in their house. when she was little somthing grabbed her from within her closet, and she screamed and screamed until it let her go. She said eventually her parents let her sleep in her sister's room. **

**The burnt Baby... also based on a true story. My grandfather used to be a Fireman, and one night he got a call to a house. Apparently this women tried to cook her baby. She even put it in a pan with water and potatos. She walked out of her apartment, and took a walk, her neighbors smelt smoke and burning flesh and called. And they pulled the baby out of the oven. It was the most horrifying stories I ever heard. She woman showed up back at her apartment and they arrested her...**

**So yeah, creepy, huh? **

**The ONLY thing about this series I wish were different were the Demons. I wish they were somehow darker, scarier. I have been told some insane stories of Demonic entities, and even watch those crazy shows on the Discovery channel, and I wish CC would express the darkest part of that, instead of making it seem more like an... action book? But that's just my opinion, I am a HUGE horror film fanatic, so that's why I wish this series was a little scarier in some way. So that's what I am attempting with this story, a continueation from City Of Lost Souls, but in MY style. This is NOT titled Heavenly Fire as you already noticed, and there's a reaosn for it. You wanna know? Keep reading...**


	2. Dreams or Premonitions

_**Thank you so much to my one reviewer, and to those who favorited, or followed this story. I forgot about two more stories that I am NOT deleting from my account and that is Benevolence, and the Life and Roads of a Single Parent. I am actually going to rewrite Benevolence as well, before I finish it. I am coming close to the end of the school year, so my chapters will soon be better organized, and more edited. I think this one is pretty good, with some minor mistakes that I may or may not have missed. Feel free to pick them out, I will fix them, I am trying to get into the habit of making sure these chapters look as good as possible with the exception of the first chapter, to which I will edited soon. Their may be a little bit of changes to it to make it more concrete. It won't hinder the plot line of the story, but if others prefer to look into it when I change it, feel free. And during Christmas break I will work on my other stories.**_

_**I am trying to make this like the final addition to The Mortal Instruments, only as my own. I am one of those writers that stories tend to make a mind of their own as they go. I want to throw in the hints and Teasers Cassandra Clare has given us, but like I said, this story might take a mind of its own. That's why I made it on the summary that the characters might seem to be a little OOC because I am SURE that will happen, especially since I know what I am planing to do with this story. I hope it won't be too long. I don't want to be necessarily writing a book, but I want a good length story. So hopefully it won't go past 40 chapters, but again... stories end up having minds of their own, regardless. lol. I know this story may seem REALLY slow, and I am sorry for that, but I hate stories that rush the beginning way too quickly. The main point of the plot won't be too far away. I promise. **_

* * *

Bless the Child

"This is not going to work."

Simon's hands had become clammy from clamping them tightly into fists. Wait, clammy? Simon brought his hands out, and flexed them under his eyes. No, they were normal. Being a vampire were probably more confusing then being a pubescent teenager. Then again, you could probably compare the two, and not see too much of a difference. One takes on drastic changes, both physically and mentally. You no longer have to go to the bathroom, aging as officially stopped for you, but you will become cranky if you don't eat regularly, or sleep regularly. You will become nocturnal, and you find yourself seeming depressed, dark, and lacking in life.

Yep, sounds like being a teenager.

Simon was soon learning that the things his body did when he was _alive _still was happening… in his mind. When he thought he was developing a cold sweat, he would bring his hand up to touch his forehead, and it would only be dry and cold, just like the dead should feel. He never thought he would miss the body's natural functions, such as urinating, and taking a dump. Vomiting was even missed, sometimes he felt relieved when he could cough up the vile causing his problems within his stomach. Now if he felt sick, he had to remind himself that it was only in his head, and the only way to relieve it, was to admit he was no longer human.

For the longest time, Simon was not ready to admit his life had changed… if one could call it a _life_. But now, after Alec had told them Maureen drained Camille, taking over the New York Vampire clan, he realized he had accidentally created a monster. She was only a child, and she had become dark, and malicious. What happened to the innocent little girl, who hung around his band like a lost puppy? He hasn't told anyone how he truly felt about the whole situation, some feel she is nothing to worry about, but this at least tickles his concern. According to Raphael, it was exceedingly rare for such a young vampire to get the best of such a very old vampire. He knows damn well that he wouldn't have even tries. Something was up, and his mind was a traffic jam he no longer had control over.

"It _will_ work!" Rebecca insisted. "Talking like that will ensure that it won't work, Simon! Remember what dad always said.

She had to use _that_ against him, didn't she? He remembered when he tried for Little League, not that Simon was ever much for sports, and it was just something he had long accepted, but his dad continued to tell him that because he told himself he wasn't any good, that he wasn't going to be any good. He still, till this day, disagrees.

"The more you say something isn't going to work, the more likely it won't!" She grabbed his arm, and dragged him up to the house; she made him stand to the side, while she knocked on the door. Pretending Simon wasn't near her. Their mother peaked through a curtain, one eye sneaking out, reminding Simon almost like crazy women and their hundred cats. Once she saw Rebecca seemed to be alone, she opened the door, nearly pulling Rebecca through before she could rush Simon in behind her. When she saw the monster that had stolen her son, she ran in the opposite direction, down the hallway.

"Rebecca, that is _not_ your brother!" She said, holding the Star of David in her right hand tightly, her eyes were rimmed red, and her face puffy from tears. Simon's heart went into spasms in his chest. The pain she was going through, bounced off her and onto him. He was beginning to wonder if this was worth her sanity, he rather her believe that her son was kidnapped and killed, not turned into a demon in her eyes.

"Mom, it _is_ Simon! I promise!"

"NO! Stay back! By God stay back!" She backed against the wall, tears rushing down her face like runny faucets. "And stay away from my daughter, you _devil_!"

"Mom!" Rebecca leaped out at her, wrapping her hand around the one that held the Star of David. Simon watched carefully, his ambitiousness to get his family back slowly fading before him.

"Simon!" He had not realized his sister was trying to speak to him until now. She had wrapped her arms tightly around their struggling mother, trying to hold her still, and keep her calm. Not that it was working too well. Over the years, she was not very slim anymore, which meant she weighed more than Becca, which also meant she could fight her if she tried hard enough.

"Don't you have hypnotizing powers or something?" She asked, while their mother remained hysterical, praying in Hebrew, with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes, but it doesn't last."

"I don't care, just do something to calm her!" She yelled. Simon took a step closer, but hesitated; he wasn't sure that if anything they did would work. She was convinced his was a monster that had replaced her son, but letting her go on living in fear wasn't a good way to let her live either. He had to do something, anything to get her to relax. He approached her gently, getting close to her face. His eyes narrowing in on her own, which were hiding behind her lids.

"Open your eyes." She asked softly. She was unresponsive; she only shrank further away from him, keeping her eyes shut. "Okay, maybe you _should_ keep your eyes closed." Simon said. He gently put his arm out to touch her shoulders, she whimpered to his touch, but he fought against flinching away. "Mom…" he spoke as softly as he could. "I would never harm you. It's me, it's always been me." Her shivering was decreasing, but she still would not look at him. Rebecca raised her eyebrows, pushing him to continue.

"My heart doesn't beat, and my body is cold like the dead, think of it more as a curse. Not someone who has possessed me, or destroyed me. I am stuck like this until…." He paused, thinking deeply about his next words…. "Forever…. Unless death… somehow finds me another way, in another form. I won't lie to you… I _am_ dangerous…" he trailed off, his memory traveling back to Maureen's limp body in his arms. An innocent little girl, whose life he stole. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to regain himself. "I… hurt someone… really bad…. But I didn't mean to. I would _never_ do it intentionally. If I ever harmed you or Rebecca, if I did… I could _never_ live forever, knowing I hurt the both of you…" His throat clenched within itself. He knew it was in his head, but it was happening, and he actually felt liquid fall from his eyes. Before he could react to it, Rebecca gasped.

His mother finally opened her eyes, looking her at her son's face, while a trail of red flowed down his cheeks, and dripped onto the cold white tiled floor….

~0~

"Jonathan?" Robert's voice rang down the hall; the young couple detached themselves from their embrace. "You need to speak with me and the inquisitor about this!" He said, as he got closer.

"Father," Alec interrupted.

"Not now, Alexander!"

"But don't you think she deserves a little time before speaking to the Clave!" Alec made to stand between the couple and his father. Isabelle sank against the doorway leading to the training room. This might be the first time Clary might've actually seen her nervous. "She's obviously petrified of what she dreamt. Give her time." Alec's voice had become softer; Clary felt a small flash of affection for Alec. He had never stood up for her before, at least not in front of her. Although they made their truce a long time ago, she was never sure if they were really _friends_ or acquaintances, but this told her he cared enough to be her friend. It didn't matter where it came from; it felt nice to have someone defend her well-being.

"There is no time!" Robert shot back at his son, his eyes suddenly becoming dark. Clary was sure she sensed some defiance in Alec, but when he went to argue, she caught Isabelle shaking her head in his direction. "Come with me, Clarissa." Robert's voice had toned down, but she still sensed the edge. Jace's embrace on her tightened.

"She doesn't go without me."

"Jonathan, this is no time to be playing _protective boyfriend_." Robert sighed as if he were tired.

"Why fuck did you just call me that?" Jace snapped. "And what is playing _protective boyfriend_?" Before Robert could respond, Jace stood in front of him, both them the same height. Clary began to wonder where Alec got his height from. "Either I go with, or she stays with me. I am not afraid to assert that." Jace's voice was deadly low, Clary watch Robert swallow, before faltering.

"Very well, come along." Jace cranked his head, and gestured for her to follow. She locked eyes with Iz and Alec, they watched intently before she disappeared down the hall.

When they arrived in the conference room, there were three other men, and an older woman with shoulder length brown hair. When her eyes reached her and Jace, they immediately narrowed in on Robert, before hardening under her own stare.

"What is the meaning of this, Lightwood?"

"Miss Clarissa Morgenstern may have had a premonition of her brother Jonathan-"

"I am _not_ a Morgenstern!" her voice fell so quickly from her lips, that she did not think quick enough to catch them. Her mouth shut tightly with a pop. She barely stepped backwards half an inch, before coming into contact with Jace's broad chest. He stood directly against her, as if he were a guard dog, getting ready to defend his master.

For some reason that thought made her smile, dominating Jace.

She shook her head, why was she thinking of such things at a time like this?

"You are related to them by blood, Miss Morgenstern!" The brunette woman chimed. "That makes you a Morgenstern through and through."

"Val!" A man that sat at the end of a table, who reminded Clary very much like a Mundane. He wore a grey suit, and his face was full of scruffy facial hair. His hair a mixture of grey and brown, and his eyes were blue. He did not have an accent, from over seas, his accent was not only American, but southern. This shocked Clary. What kind of Shadowhunter was he?

"Blood does not always tell you who is your family and who is not." He stood up, straightening his suit, before folding it over his front to button it, and walking around to grab himself some wine from the cupboard.

"Speak for yourself," The women replied, her voice was as cold as ice. "Miss Morgenstern is yet to be trusted. Since she spend numerous weeks with the enemy, let alone being in relation." Anger flared inside Clary, she stepped away from Jace, her voice rising against her own will.

"How dare you! I did it to find information and to safe Jace's life!" Jace was behind her again, his hands resting gently on her shoulders, she may have heard him whisper her name, but her anger was louder than him in her ears.

"A life that could have been expended…" At this it was Robert's turn. His voice rising with each word as he got close enough to the cold-hearted women that Clary assumed he'd slug her.

"That is my son's life you are talking about, Valarei! I have already lost one child, losing another is _not_ an option. What Clarissa did was entirely selfless, and courageous. I thank her for saving a child of mine!"

"A child that is not yours, Mr. Lightwood." Now Clary thought Robert would hit her, she wanted him to, with every blood cell that existed in her veins she wanted Robert to destroy her.

"That is _enough_!" A dark haired man slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone in the room. "Turning against one another is _not_ the answer for the times were are in! Valarei, you will do best to hold your tongue when it comes to your personal opinions, or I will see to it, that you are removed from this council. Understood."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

"Thank you. Everyone be seated." They did what they were told, aside from Jace and Clary who remained standing at the end of the table.

"So, why is Miss…" The inquisitor trailed off, eyeing Clary from across the table.

"I prefer Garroway." Clary insisted. She could practically feel Jace smile down at her.

"Garroway… Lucian Greymark?" He pursued further.

"He goes by Garroway now."

"Right, why have you bought Miss Garroway, Robert?"

"It seems, that Miss… Garroway has had possible premonitions of her brother." Clary rolled her eyes, she did not consider Jonathan her brother, but Jace gripped her shoulders a little tighter, almost warning her, so in turn this time she kept her mouth shut. The Inquisitor then turned to face her.

"I-I don't know if they are truly premonitions or not." She said carefully. "It was a dream" _More like a nightmare_. She thought.

"Elaborate the details of this dream, Miss Garroway." _Does he need to say my last name at the end of _every_ sentence_?

"I-I was in an old Cabin of some sort… in the middle of the woods. Apparently a Mundane family had once lived there."

"Did your brother tell you this?" Clary's throat closed, she wasn't sure how to answer, considering she still was not sure what to make of the _nightmare_. "In the dream of course." He tailed on. Clary only nodded.

"Well, there were also old photos. I kind of picked up on it with common sense before he said it." Jace gripped her shoulders again. "Afterwards there was…. This stench." She could still remember the smell of burnt flesh, as her throat tightened once again, and a knot form in her chest.

"A stench?" The countryman asked.

"Like…" She swallowed. "Like…" Jace gripped her tightly. She couldn't move past the knot that had now moved up her throat. "Like rotting flesh." With much effort she broke through the wall, but not without her voice breaking.

"You could smell it… in a dream?" The same countryman asked. Clary only nodded.

"I must say, I have never experienced a dream like that before."

"Samuel, would you _please_…" Valarei put a hand over her face.

"Why do you people keep insisting on calling me, Samuel? It's Sam. Just Sam?" Clary couldn't help being around someone who seemed so human for once in a long time. She knew he couldn't be, since he was here, but it still was a nice comforting feeling.

"That's enough, please." The Inquisitor rubbed the bridge of his nose, sounding like an annoyed parent. "Clarissa, I do apologize, please continue." She was relieved to hear anything besides _Miss Garroway_.

"He-he was there…" Clary's voice broke again. "And… he said something about… humans, and how… the most dangerous demons haunt them, and torture them." Jace's grip tightened again, only this time it was more vice. She winced in pain, and Jace immediately surrendered, whispering apologies in her ear

"He's talking about Desolatum Diabolo!" Valarei Spoke out loud.

"Relax!" The Inquisitor shouted. "We do not even know if this were a dream or a premonition!"

"Well are we just going to ignore it!?" She shrieked.

"Of course not." Sam spoke up. "But panicking is not the answer either. However we do have to take this slow. If this were a premonition, he brother surely sent it, knowing we would eventually learn about it. I mean, c'mon guys use your damn heads!"

"I regretfully tell you, that may need you to go under the Mortal Sword again, Miss Clarissa." The Inquisitor spoke softly.

"I understand fully." She said.

"Good. I believe you have been through enough for one afternoon Ms. Clarissa; you may leave until we need you again. May I ask where your mother might be?"

"Probably on her way here." Clary replied, almost sounding tired. The knot still now in her chest, but still there nonetheless. "I ran out so quick, I am sure she is worried. I didn't even grab my phone."

"Very well, I may need information from her as well. Carry on, dear. We will speak again." Clary nodded, and both her and Jace exited the room, Jace guiding her the whole time to his bedroom…

~0~

This is the closest they had been in weeks, but that wasn't even on Clary's mind, while she sat on Jace's lap, soaking his once clean, white shirt with her tears. He held her close, whispering soft cooing in her hair, trying to understand what had her so… distraught. Something else happened in that dream; the Inquisitor even sensed her trauma. Jace went over the common basics of gathering one's nerves. Telling her to breathe in and out of her nose, very gently. Once she had calmed down, she looked up at him with green, watery eyes, and cried again.

"Oh Jace… there was more…"

"Shh." He cooed. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She shook her head frantically.

"No, I have to." She said, gripping his shirt, and letting her head rest against his chest for a moment, before returning her green orbs to meet his golden. "There was a baby." The tears overflowed again, the image ran through her mind, and she felt like vomiting, but she fought against it. "He put it in a…" she trailed off, she couldn't say it, the image burned the back of her eyes, it destroyed her, she wanted to find that child and save it. "HE BURNED IT!" She finally screamed. "It was an… infant… it looked… maybe… a month old or so…. He put it in an oven, and C-C-…" She couldn't say it; she just couldn't as her body shook in sobs. She held on to him so tight, that Jace assumed she thought he was melt away from her.

The words she was using, the things that she had seen. Jace was never one who prayed, not even when he was small. In this moment he prayed- he prayed that it was only a dream, because if it wasn't…

somewhere a child died a most horrible cruel death, before it was even old enough to crawl. Jace held her as tight as he could, almost hoping he could consume her pain, fear and the awful images she had from such a dark malevolent nightmare. Neither of them realized in the moment of drama, that the Heavenly Fire that ran through Jace's veins wasn't harming Clary at all…

* * *

**_Slow at first, but I am getting there. I want to get into Jace and Alec's relationship, as well as Simon's inner troubles with his family, as already hinted here. _**

**_Future Subplots?: Will this help?_**

**_Simon is contemplating finding a Vampire who has mastered Glamour. He starts to accept what he is now, and that may mean leaving his Human Self behind forever..._**

**_Alec, tries to talk to Magnus, who refuses. Alec goes out in the middle of the night, getting drunk, and drunk calls Jace... That's all I will tell you about that one..._**

**_Jace and Clary... do the Hippitty-Dippitty (anyone whose seen Adam Sandler's Big Daddy should know that reference) LOL _**

**_Little notes: I will not write about Maia and Jordan, I don't know why but I have absolutely no interest in them, and I had a hard time reading through their sections of the COLS books without getting bored. I find Jordan himself/alone interesting, Maia bugs me, she's not that interesting to me. So they won't have big roles in this story. They'll appear but that's about it. My focuses are Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Simon and Isabelle. Oh and of course Jonathan, but it'll be a little while before he makes an appearance, other than through Clary's dreams. _**

**_So... little things to ponder for little hints at the plot._**

**_Who's this Country-Dude in the Council?_**

**_What do you all think of the new Inquisitory, don't worry he'll have a name soon enough._**

**_I made Robert a dick, a little bit, because I feel he has become one, and I wanted to write about him and his character development. But he stood up for Jace, how nice is that?_**

**_Valarei is a BITCH huh? _**

**_I'll give you a hint..._**

**_The Country dude, Sam, he is NOT a Shadowhunter. Until next time Folks... ;)_**


End file.
